Generally, the driving of the aperture control mechanism of a camera is divided into the push method in accordance to which the aperture preset means of the lens barrel as well as the aperture adjusting means at the side of the camera body are operated by means of the urging means at the side of the camera body and the escape method in accordance to which the aperture preset means as well as the aperture adjusting means are operated by means of the urging means of the lens barrel. In the case of the push method, an urging means whose urging strength is larger than that of the aperture preset means of the lens barrel is provided so that the depth of focus can easily be confirmed while the camera becomes unavoidably large and the winding up operation becomes heavy. This is clearly undesirable. On the other hand, in the case of the escape method, by means of the urging strength of the lens barrel, the aperture preset means as well as the aperture adjusting means are operated so that the winding up power is not necessary and, while a compact camera can be realized, the depth of focus can not always be confirmed easily. This is also undesirable.
Recently, when it is desired to design a particularly compact camera, it is very advantageous to adopt the escape system. However, in the case of the focus depth confirmation device of the camera with escape system, the aperture adjusting means is brought into operative state by means of operating the depth confirming lever and the aperture present means is closed down to a certain determined aperture value by means of the urging means at the side of the lens barrel so as to confirm the focus depth. When a picture is to be taken with a comatic exposure, it is necessary to release the focus depth confirmation lever and to charge the aperture adjusting means from the beginning so as to store the urging strength of the urging means at the side of the lens barrel. This is simply too much for the photographer.